With respect to a light distribution of an illumination device of a vehicle, in particular of a headlamp, there is a possibility for typically evaluating only at the end of a time-consuming development process in numerous post-evaluations. This relates to a subjective evaluation by an observer that can vary. In addition, there is a great dependency of environmental influences, for example weather conditions, ambient brightness, growths on the shoulder of the road and state of the test vehicle. Furthermore, there are hardly any comparison possibilities between a plurality of light systems. Furthermore, a correction of the radiation characteristic of a light system typically leads to cost-intensive tool changes.
At least one object herein is to provide a method and a device for determining a radiation characteristic for an illumination device of a vehicle to be produced. It is also desirable to provide a computer program product and a computer-legible medium, which make possible improved provision and evaluation of a light distribution of the illumination device. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.